Iron Golem Farms
page should at some point in time be merged with [http://technical-minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Village_Chaining:_Large_Iron_Golem_Farms Village Chaining: Large Iron Golem Farms, since it´s kind of the same page] Iron Golem farms are farms designed to spawn, kill, and collect the loot dropped from Iron Golems If you want some general information and a list of some of the farms commonly used by the community, you can visit the regular Minecraft wiki here This page should include some of the more technical information about Iron Golem Farms not found on the regular wiki. Please add to it! Single Cell Farms A single cell iron golem farm, is a farm, that only uses 1 village. It has a low maximum efficiency, because the speed at which a village spawns iron golem, is the same for all villages, that can spawn iron golems. (Here general information about iron golem spawning can be added) Creating a village To create a village, a door must be placed out of range from pre-existing villages. Iron Golem Spawning requirements An Iron Golem can spawn in a village if there are at least 10 villagers on the same Y levels as the 16x6x16 Golem spawning box, with the village center being in the middle. The Iron Golem cap in a village is 0.1 of the population villagers, which is why larger iron farms tend to have a larger villager count. Multiple cell Farms Since a single cell iron farm might not provide enough iron for your needs, there are also iron farms with multiple villages. If the edge of an existing village is found within 32 blocks of a new door, it will link to that village. Villages that are close to each other will also merge, if they're reloaded. Chaining villages The process of getting multiple different villages close together, without them merging, is called chaining villages. In 1.7 and below, a door will link up to the oldest village in range. As of 1.8, in order to chain villages, the newly added door must be closest to the village center of the newest village rather than an older village. Additionally, if the newly added door is within a village radius but out of range of the center, it will added to that village regardless of how far away from the center it is. Self-rebuilding iron farms To prevent iron farms from breaking upon reloading, some iron farms use redstone contraptions, to automatically re-chain the villages, every time the iron farm is reloaded. This means there is temporarily a lower output rate, whenever the iron farm is reloaded. Constantly loaded iron farms Another way to deal with the problem of villages merging upon reloading, is to never ever reload the iron farm. This means the iron farm requires a chunk loading mechanism, that keeps the farm loaded, even if the players are far away or different dimensions. Additionally, setting up a constantly loaded iron farm is usually quite tedious, because village chaining has to be done manually. There are mods, that visualize aspects of villages, that are usually invisible. This can be incredibly helpful, when trying to build or design iron golem farms. (Add links here) Linking villages is the process one must complete in many large scale iron golem farms, for example the iron titan This can be a monotonous task of placing and breaking doors, and one mistake can make a big difference. Thus players often use mods to help them with the process. In Iron farms like the Iron-Towers you can do the chaining automaticly because there are pistons that are blocking skylight above doors and push villagers away to activate/deactivate villages by useing this kind of iron farm you can build the iron farm outside of the Spawn-Chunks because you can redo the hole village chaining when it got broken by unloading. Those Auto-Rebuild iron farms are easy to build because you dont need to care about the door placeing you just need to reset it once when done with building. Examples of mods used include: ** village info mod A lengthy video explaining village creation and chaining can be found here (Needs more info) Category:Farms